Found You
by lotuce
Summary: Demi memenuhi ego-nya, Ino rela mengisi liburan musim panasnya di penjara, sebagai cleaning service sekaligus asisten dapur.


Demi memenuhi ego-nya, Ino rela mengisi liburan musim panasnya di penjara, sebagai _cleaning service_ sekaligus asisten dapur.

* * *

 **Found You**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story: Lotuce**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance, Friendship, Family, Crime**

 **Rate: T+**

* * *

"Ino lihat deh~! Bagus 'kan?!" Sakura, sahabat sehidup Ino memamerkan HP _touchscreen_ keluaran terbaru sekaligus termahal, merk ternama pula. Ino hanya melihat sebentar dan mengangguk lalu kembali menidurkan diri di bangkunya. "Hiiii Ino bangun! Aku gak dianggap nih?!" Sakura yang baru datang ke kelas tidak terima dicueki. Masih mending kalau dicueki Shikamaru yang bosan hidup, nah masalahnya Ino 'kan teman berisiknya yang bikin heboh sekarang malah ketularan Shikamaru.

"Iya bagus, Sakura..." Sahut Ino tetap dengan posisi menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja, malas menanggapi.

"Arghhh Shika ini salahmu!" Tunjuk Sakura kearah pemuda yang duduk di belakang bangku mereka berdua –Sakura dan Ino.

"Cih! Memangnya aku berbuat apa?" Shikamaru tidak terima tidurnya diganggu oleh makhluk cempreng bernama Sakura.

"Pokoknya ini salahmu! Pindah sana jangan duduk di belakang kami!" Sakura yang dikenal akan ke-premanan-nya menunjuk-nunjuk bangku paling belakang mencoba mengusir Shikamaru.

"Itu bangku Choji." Jawab santai Shikamaru yang kembali membuat posisi nyamannya untuk tidur.

"Ishhh..." Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya. Mumpung kelas masih sepi dan hanya ada mereka bertiga, Sakura akan bebas menyalurkan hasrat membunuhnya pada Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku tidak tertular Shikamaru kok." Jelas Ino yang tahu alasan dibalik sikap Sakura terhadap Shikamaru. Ino merenggangkan tubuhnya agar lebih rileks.

"Beneran?" Sakura membatalkan tinjuan mautnya dan duduk di sebelah kanan Ino. "Awas saja kalau kita sampai ketularan aura malas Shikamaru. Akan kuhabisi dia!" Lanjut Sakura.

Ino heran kenapa Sakura dapat berpikir seperti itu. Mana ada kemalasan yang dapat tertular. Yah mungkin ada juga, tapi 'kan aneh.

"Nah, Ino, sekarang jelaskan kenapa sejak kemarin kau itu jadi pendiam? Hinata bisa kalah saing kalau begini..." Sakura mulai mengamati Ino dengan seksama. Sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dari kemarin murung terus. Pasti ada yang disembunyikan.

"Kenapa malah bawa-bawa Hinata sih..." Kesal Ino. Memangnya dia separah itu apa sampai dibandingkan dengan murid paling pendiam dan anti sosial se-Senju High School?

"Hehehe~ makanya cerita dong..." Pinta Sakura antusias sambil memasang pose serius.

"Ayahku kejam sekali, Sakura." Ino mulai bercerita. "Padahal aku cuma minta dibelikan HP baru yang sepertimu tapi Ayah bilang tidak mau. Katanya aku terlalu boros. Hiks~" Ino yang teringat kembali sikap Ayahnya yang menyebalkan mulai menangis tanpa air mata –terisak.

"Ampun deh, Ino! Cuma karena itu?!" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, Ino tambah menjerit histeris karena sahabatnya tidak berpihak padanya. Shikamaru yang nampak terganggu mulai mengungsi keluar. "Kita bisa tukeran HP, Ino. Atau mau pinjam uangku dulu?"

"Gak!" Sahut Ino sangsi. Dia orang berada, masa harus pinjam uang segala? Sakura benar-benar deh ngasih saran.

"Terus gimana? Ayahmu 'kan keras kepala. Kau juga aneh, baru beli HP baru udah mau beli yang baru lagi. Pantas seminggu lalu paman Inoichi menyita ATM-mu~"

"Ih Sakura harusnya kau membelaku!" Ino merenggut kesal.

"Habis kau juga yang aneh."

"Lihat saja akan kubuktikan pada Ayah bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau dengan jerih payahku!" Ino mengacungkan tangannya menunjukkan semangat yang membara.

"Ampun Ino, jangan mulai lagi deh...!"

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Kalau bukan karena ia sudah kenal Ino sejak kecil, Sakura tidak mau menemani sahabat pirangnya itu kesana-kemari hanya untuk melamar kerja. Bayangkan! Seorang gadis manja seperti Ino yang selalu berlindung dibalik Ayahnya itu sok-sok-an mau cari uang sendiri! Pulang-pergi saja masih dianterin oleh supir pribadi atau kadang 'nebeng' mobil Sakura.

Opini Ino untuk mencari kerja _part-time_ masih bisa diterima Sakura. Tapi opini yang Ino lontarkan selanjutnya sukses membuat Sakura kena asma. Ino, sahabat manjanya itu, akan bekerja banting-tulang selama liburan musim panas?! Hebat sekali sahabatnya itu. Paling besok Ino menangis lalu membatalkan semua keinginannya.

.

Sakura menyetir Audi putih A4-nya mengitari ladang jagung di kedua sisi jalanan yang nampak sepi. Ia merutuki Ino yang masih saja semangat mencari kerja padahal sejak siang tadi tak ada yang mau menerima karyawan model Ino. Wajar, pengalaman kerja saja Ino tidak punya. Melihat dari gerak-gerik Ino mereka pasti sudah tahu kalau gadis pirang yang duduk di samping kanannya itu tidak dapat diharapkan.

Gadis berambut merah jambu yang masih memakai seragam Senju High School itu menggoyang-goyangkan lehernya berusaha merilekskan otot-otot yang tegang. Kadang meremas-remas tangannya bergantian. Sangat melelahkan.

Sehabis pulang sekolah, Sakura langsung dipaksa Ino menemaninya cari kerja. Masih untung kalau Ino bisa nyetir, lumayan selama di jalan mereka bisa gantian bawa mobil. Nah ini Sakura lagi yang harus rela pegal-pegal nganterin Ino keliling Konoha. Di usia Ino yang ke-18 SIM saja tidak punya, alasannya karena ayahnya yang _overprotective_ itu melarang.

Sudah puluhan tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Segala jenis pertokoan, mall, ruko, sampai taman bermain tidak ada yang mau menerima Ino. Kasihan sekali sahabatnya itu. Sakura tak habis pikir, kenapa Ino tidak meminta baik-baik saja pada paman Inoichi kalau perlu mengancam kabur dari rumah sekalian agar kemauannya dituruti. Ini Ino malah hendak menghamburkan waktu liburan hanya untuk kerja yang belum pasti ada yang mau menerima.

Sakura memerhatikan Ino yang masih berkutat dengan HP-nya. Gadis pirang itu sempat membeli setelan kantor, niat sekali. Beginilah kalau punya teman yang bertekad bulat. Capek. Sakura rasa kalau Ino menabung dengan uang jajannya tiap hari, mobil pun dapat dibeli. Ino saja yang terlalu naif untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bukan gadis manja lagi. Di mata Sakura, Ino tetaplah Ino yang manja, sudah tidak dapat diubah sifat manjanya sampai tua pun.

Libur musim panas bahkan seminggu lagi, tapi memang dasar sifat Ino yang pemaksa dan tidak mau tahu waktu itu, mereka 'kan bisa pergi besok atau hari lainnya. Kenapa juga harus tiba-tiba seperti ini? Melelahkan punya teman sesama keras kepala.

"No, jalannya udah bener gak sih? Kok gak nyampe-nyampe?"

"Bener kok, Sak." Ino masih memandangi halaman lowongan kerja di koran yang dibelinya siang tadi. Banyak tanda bulat besar di tiap barisnya, tapi tanda silang pun seolah mengiringi tanda bulat itu.

"Emangnya ada ya pertokoan di tempat kayak gini?" Sakura heran. Selama menyusuri jalan ini yang dia lihat hanya ladang jagung dan beberapa mobil serta bus saja yang berlalu-lalang. Sepi.

"Kita mau ke penjara Byakugan, Sak. Ini bener kok jalannya." Jawab enteng Ino.

 **CKITTT**

Kaget. Audi putih itu berhenti tiba-tiba tanpa peduli kendaraan yang bisa mendapat kerugian jika menabrak. Sakura yang mengemudikannya seolah tidak peduli. Toh jalanan itu sepi.

"Sakura!" Ino berteriak frustasi. Selama setahun Sakura membawa mobil sendiri, baru kali ini Ino merasa jantungan dibuatnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berteriak, INO!" Sakura mengacak pelan rambut panjangnya yang diurai. "Kau itu gila apa gimana sih?"

"Enak aja! Kamu yang nyetir kok aku yang dibilang gila?" Jawab Ino gak nyambung.

"Bukan itu, _pig_!" Sakura makin frustasi. Rasanya IQ Ino lumayan deh kok bisa gak nyambung gitu. "Penjara, kamu yakin mau kerja disana? Astaga , Ino, kalau sampai paman tahu bukan cuma kamu yang kena marah, aku pasti ikutan kena getahnya!"

"Makanya jangan sampai Ayah tahu, Sakura." Balas Ino polos. "Disini," Ino menunjukkan koran itu pada Sakura, "aku bukan jadi petugas jaga, Sak. Baca deh, dicari _part time/full time_ OB dan asisten dapur jenjang minimal SMP. Gajinya pun lumayan. Sejam 500 yen."

"Tetap saja, Ino, namanya penjara ya tetap penjara! Pokoknya kita pulang sekarang!" Sakura yang hendak memutar arah mobilnya terpaksa berhenti karena Ino menahannya.

"Ayolah, Sak... Janji deh ini yang terakhir." Seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan mata Ino, Sakura langsung mengangguk saja.

"Kalau kau tidak diterima kau janji harus berhenti dan gak cari kerja lagi, oke?" Tegas Sakura.

"Iya aku janji! Sakura baik deh~!" Ino berteriak semangat tidak sadar jika Sakura berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya tidak diterima disana. Mana rela ia melihat sahabatnya itu kerja ditempat suram seperti itu.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Sakura dan Ino berdiri tepat di sebuah ruangan bercat merah. Mereka kagum dengan penjara Byakugan. Baru memasuki gerbang saja mereka harus diperiksa oleh berbagai alat yang entah nama dan fungsinya apa. Belum berhenti terkagum oleh parkiran dengan penjagaan super ketat, mereka kembali kaget dengan bangunan bercat putih-biru itu. Jika saja melihat sekilas, pasti orang-orang menyangka bangunan itu vila elit. Tidak kelihatan seperti penjara.

Seorang petugas mengantarkan mereka ke ruang Divisi Humas setelah Ino mengatakan tujuannya datang saat di gerbang, tempat pemeriksaan. Agak kaget juga petugas pria itu ketika melihat seragam yang dikenakan Sakura. Sekolah elit, tapi untuk apa susah-susah cari kerja? Ah mungkin hanya mengantarkan temannya saja, pikir sang petugas.

Ino dan Sakura masih mencoba menyusuri sekelilingnya. Bangunan ini hanya berisi ruangan-ruangan karyawan rupanya. Pasti penjara terletak di bangunan lain. Sejauh yang mereka lihat sampai saat ini, penjara Byakugan terdiri dari lima bangunan, beberapa taman, dan yang paling penting tembok raksasa yang mengelilinginya dengan berbagai perangkap dan sensor infra merah di beberapa sudut. Penjara memang mengerikan.

"Masuklah!" Wanita yang berada di dalam ruangan mempersilahkan masuk. Petugas bernama Ibiki itu langsung membuka pintu dan menyuruh Ino masuk. Sakura yang menunggu diluar bergumam tidak jelas dan berdoa tanpa henti agar sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu tidak diterima. Demi kebaikan Ino.

"Silahkan duduk!" Wanita dengan rambut merah terurai nampak masih asik dengan komputer di meja kerjanya. Yang Ino lihat hanyalah beberapa meja kerja dan rak-rak berisi dokumen yang mengelilinginya. "Nah, siapa namamu?" Setelah Ino duduk, wanita yang ternyata berwajah cantik itu mulai memperhatikan Ino dengan detil.

"Yamanaka Ino, bu." Ino berdoa dalam hati agar wanita di depannya itu tidak mempertanyakan tentang marganya. Kalau sampai ketahuan ia adalah putri tunggal CEO sekaligus pemilik Yamanaka Corporation mungkin ia akan segera diusir dari sana.

Wanita itu mengernyit memikirkan sesuatu. "Coba aku lihat dokumenmu." Ino menyerahkan map merah yang sudah menemaninya setengah hari ini. Tentu saja dokumen itu dibuat dadakan olehnya. Atau lebih tepatnya sahabat serba bisanyalah yang membuatnya. "Wow, untuk apa pelajar Senju datang kemari?" Wanita itu memandang heran Ino, begitu pula Ibiki yang nampak kaget mendengarnya. Ino yang diberi tatapan intimidasi berusaha memikirkan alasan yang logis.

"Tentu untuk melamar kerja paruh waktu, bu." Ino berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan gugup. "Saya tidak mau menghabiskan masa liburan saya hanya untuk bermain-main dan sekedar bepergian." Tentu saja Ino bohong. Masa iya dia harus bilang kalau ia bekerja untuk memuaskan egonya. Jangan sampai ia keceplosan dan bilang bahwa alasannya bekerja untuk membuktikan sekaligus membuat Ayahnya yang arogan itu kaget dengan membawa gaji pertamanya. Ingatkan juga bahwa tujuan utamanya untuk membeli HP merk terkenal yang baru dirilis itu.

"Hmmm aku suka dengan gadis pekerja keras sepertimu." Wanita, yang Ino lihat di plakat berbentuk papan di meja itu, bernama Mei Terumi membuatnya senang bukan main. Ternyata ada juga gunanya merayu Ayahnya dengan berbagai tipu daya untuk membelikan segala kebutuhan tersier Ino. "Baiklah sepertinya kau hanya akan bekerja sementara, ya?"

"Betul, bu. Karena liburan musim panas hanya 6 minggu. saya berniat bekerja paruh waktu selama sebulan." Ino yang rasa percaya dirinya mulai bangkit karena dipuji oleh Terumi menjawab lantang.

"Lalu apa yang akan Nona Yamanaka lakukan dengan sisa 2 minggu itu?"

"Belajar tentunya, bu." Sial, berapa kali Ino berbohong hari ini? Kami- _sama_ maafkanlah Ino!

Terumi membaca ulang dokumen Ino, membolak-balik dokumen tiga halaman itu dengan santai. Ino mulai gugup. Takut-takut Ino melihat wanita dengan _blouse_ biru mengkilap itu. Ino sadar betul bahwa ia tidak mencantumkan biodata orangtuanya. Tapi Sakura yang bilang sendiri kalau biodata orangtua tidak harus dicantumkan dalam lamaran kerja. Ayolah, dia bukan melamar sebagai pegawai tetap, harusnya tidak ada masalah, 'kan?

"Kau masih muda dan tidak punya pengalaman kerja." Ino mulai sayu. Pasti dia akan ditolak lagi. "Tapi aku lihat kau adalah gadis yang tangguh dan berpotensi besar. Selamat kau diterima sebagai pegawai paruh waktu disini!" Terumi mengulurkan tangannya sambil berdiri. Ino yang masih dalam mode kaget ikut berdiri menyalami Terumi.

"Terimakasih, bu Terumi."

"Tunggu sebentar." Terumi melangkah menyusuri arsip-arsip dokumen diraknya kemudiaan kembali duduk. Ino dengan senyumannya yang masih mengembang ikut duduk kembali. Dengan cekatan Terumi mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Oke, posisi mana yang akan Nona Yamanaka ambil? _Cleaning Service_ atau asisten dapur?" Senyumnya runtuh seketika kala menyadari kalau ia bekerja sebagai pegawai bawahan.

Terumi yang melihat Ino masih terdiam entah sedang berpikir atau melamun kembali berkata, "atau Nona Yamanaka ingin mencoba keduanya? Kebetulan asisten dapur untuk shift pagi dan sore banyak yang cuti. Jadi Nona Yamanaka dapat bekerja di shift pagi untuk asisten dapur, shift siang untuk _cleaning service_ , dan shift sore untuk asisten dapur lagi."

Ino meneguk ludahnya seketika. Jika ia mengambil ketiga shift itu sama saja ia sedang bekerja full time. Tapi ia berpikir lagi, pasti gajinya akan semakin besar jika mengambil tiga shift sekaligus. Lumayan juga. "Saya akan mengambil ketiga shift itu, bu."

"Nona Yamanaka memang gadis yang hebat." Semakin dipuji, Ino semakin yakin bahwa jalan yang ia pilih adalah benar. Terumi menyodorkan secarik kertas kedepan Ino. "Silahkan diisi dan ditandatangani. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan."

Ino membaca secarik kertas yang berisi riwayat hidupnya serta posisi dan jangan lupa gajinya sebulan dengan nominal cukup besar itu. Upah minimum rakyat Jepang memang patut disyukuri rupanya. Sejam ia mendapatkan upah 500 yen, senangnya. "Tapi, Sabtu dan Minggu saya tetap bekerja, bu?" Senyum Ino kembali runtuh membaca baris terakhir. Bahkan pegawai Ayahnya saja mendapat libur di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, masa Ino yang cuman pegawai bawahan tidak dapat jatah libur?

"Kalau Nona Yamanaka keberatan juga tidak apa-apa –" Belum sempat Terumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ino segera menandatangani kontrak tersebut. Padahal Terumi ingin bilang bahwa Ino dapat bekerja lima hari seminggu dengan catatan upahnya akan dikurangi. Tapi Ino sudah terlanjur menandatanganinya. Ya sudahlah.

Ino menyerahkan kertas kontrak yang sudah ia isi lengkap dan tandatangani. Terumi melihat ulang kertas tersebut. Sebagai pegawai kompeten, dokumen yang pernah ia baca harus diteliti berulangkali agar tidak terdapat kesalahan. "Baik. Upah Nona Yamanaka akan saya berikan tiap minggu. Jika tidak ada yang ditanyakan, Nona Yamanaka dapat pulang hari ini dan bekerja mulai minggu depan. Peraturan pegawai yang berlaku disini dan jadwal kerja akan saya kirimkan lewat _e-mail_." Terumi berdiri disusul Ino. "Selamat bekerja!"

Selesai berjabat tangan, Ibiki segera mengantar Ino keluar ruangan. Sakura yang cukup lama menunggu sambil duduk di bangku besi yang berjajar segera menghampiri Ino. Sakura tak berhenti berdoa agar Ino tidak diterima disini. Tapi doa Sakura nampaknya tidak mempan karena Sakura dapat melihat jelas raut senang Ino.

"Sakura! Lihat! Aku diterima!" Ino mengibarkan kopian kertas kontrak yang sudah dicap. Sakura menghela nafas malas. Tidak percaya Ino bisa diterima bekerja.

"Selamat, deh!" Mau tak mau, Sakura tersenyum, walaupun agak malas, pada Ino. Biarkanlah Ino menjalaninya, setidaknya ia punya pengalaman.

"Silahkan!" Petugas bernama Ibiki menuntun kedua gadis itu ke parkiran. Masih ada raut kekagetan di wajahnya. Tidak biasanya, Mei Terumi, yang galaknya minta ampun itu mempekerjakan siswi tidak berpengalaman. Memang ada beberapa pelajar yang ia pekerjakan disana, tapi jangan lupakan deretan baris berisi pengalaman kerja mereka.

Sesampainya di parkiran, Ino dan Sakura berpamitan pada Ibiki. Walau wajahnya sangar, tapi mereka tahu bahwa pria tegap dan berbadan besar yang memakai jubah a la detektif itu adalah orang baik.

"Terimakasih, pak." Sahut Ino dan Sakura serempak.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Ibiki dengan suara paraunya.

Ino dan Sakura kembali tercengang mendapati mereka masih saja diperiksa ketika keluar gerbang. Mereka yang sudah duduk nyaman di dalam mobil harus keluar lagi melakukan segala bentuk pemeriksaan. Audi putih kesayangan Sakura pun kembali disinari infra merah guna melihat isi keseluruhan mobilnya yang terpampang di monitor pengawas. Jangan lupa, SIM Sakura yang tadi sudah diperiksa keasliannya kini diperiksa ulang. Memang petugas itu pikir mereka penjahat apa?

.

Hari sudah hampir malam. Sakura masih menayai Ino tentang wawancara tadi. Sakura masih penasaran kenapa sahabatnya itu dapat diterima kerja. Bukannya Sakura jahat karena tidak mempercayai kemampuan Ino, tapi aneh saja dan juga masih tidak terima kalau Ino harus bekerja di penjara.

"Jadi kau mau makan apa, Sakura? Aku yang traktir!" Ino masih tersenyum lebar sejak dari penjara Byakugan.

"Apa saja deh..." Sakura berpasrah diri. Dia sudah capek membawa mobil kesayangannya berkeliling hari ini. Tidak bisa bepikir jernih ingin makan apa karena otaknya sudah lelah mengingat-ingat rute jalan. Belum lagi kakinya yang pegal menginjak gas dan rem berjam-jam. Tangannya bahkan keram sesaat.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kita ke Konoha Square saja!" Sakura sudah seperti sopir pribadi Yamanaka saja.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

"Darimana saja kau, Ino?" Baru menginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga, telinga Ino sudah disapa suara berat milik Ayahnya, Yamanaka Inoichi. Ino sudah mengganti setelan kantornya dengan seragam sekolah saat di Konoha Square, mall terbesar di Konoha.

"Aku habis jalan-jalan, Ayah." Jawab malas sang putri tunggal.

"Ayah tidak mempersalahkannya. Tapi kau itu seorang perempuan, tidak baik pulang jam segini." Inoichi yang sengaja menunggu putrinya itu tampak gelisah dan geram di waktu bersamaan. Mendapati putrinya masih belum pulang saat ia sampai rumah pukul 7 tadi membuat dirinya khawatir.

Sepertinya Inoichi harus kembali mengantar-jemput Ino dengan sopir pribadi kepercayaannya. Bukannya Inoichi tidak tahu kalau putrinya yang keras kepala itu pasti berjalan-jalan dengan sahabat baiknya, Sakura. Tetap saja ia khawatir. Mereka sama-sama perempuan. Apalagi Sakura, anak sahabat sejak SMP-nya itu tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Kalau terjadi apa-apa siapa yang akan membela diri? Ya, sepertinya Inoichi dibutakan oleh kekhawatiran sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa Sakura menguasai berbagai macam ilmu bela diri.

"Aku ke kamar dulu, Ayah." Ino yang memang sudah letih berjalan gontai ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Ino, kau tidak makan malam?" Inoichi memandang putrinya yang sudah berada di pertengahan tangga.

"Aku sudah makan, Ayah." Jawab malas putrinya yang masih berjalan menaiki tangga. Inoichi terlihat sedih karena tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama putrinya. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, ia tidak seharusnya khawatir kalau putrinya belum makan malam. Bagaimanapun putrinya itu pecinta makanan. Sangat diragukan kalau ia masih sadarkan diri dalam keadaan perut kosong.

.

Ino yang sudah berada di kamar bernuansa biru langit itu segera merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang bertema tulip yang cukup besar untuk ukuran dua orang. Ia memegangi perutnya yang masih minta diisi padahal saat di mall tadi ia sudah menghabiskan cukup uang untuk berpindah-pindah restoran.

Mau ke bawah pun ia malas. Dia masih marah cenderung kesal pada Ayahnya. Pertamakalinya, Ayahnya yang biasanya selalu mengabulkan permintaan Ino tiba-tiba memarahinya karena terlalu boros. Wajar saja 'kan Ino meminta uang pada Ayahnya. Biasanya Ino tinggal menggesekkan kartu ATM-nya saja kalau ingin membeli sesuatu. Yah walau uang di rekeningnya memang uang Ayahnya juga sih.

Ino yakin pasti Ayahnya itu akan berubah pikiran dan mengabulkan permintaan Ino esok harinya. Tapi saat Ino sudah berangkat sekolah pun, Ayahnya tetap tak bergeming. Ino yang tidak terima mencoba untuk memanasi Ayahnya dengan tidak menyapa sebelum disapa, tidak makan malam bersama lagi dengan berbagai alasan, dan hal-hal lainnya agar Ayahnya menyadari kesalahannya –yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahan Ayahnya juga.

Ino yang masih berpakaian seragam itu langsung jatuh tertidur saking capeknya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagi Ino rupanya. Tapi tidakkah ia berpikir bahwa hari-harinya saat bekerja nanti bahkan jauh sangat melelahkan dari ini? Ino memang tidak pernah berpikir panjang dan cenderung menuruti egonya.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

"Pagi, jidat!" Sapa Ino pada gadis dengan jidat lebar alias Sakura. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu datang paling awal. Belum ada siapapun di kelas selain mereka berdua.

"Dasar, _pig_! Lihat berkat ulahmu kemaren badanku tidak lentur lagi!" Sakura mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Sehabis mengantar Ino pulang dan balik ke apartemennya, Sakura langsung jatuh tertidur di sofa. Sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Dan ketika ia bangun tubuhnya semakin susah digerakkan karena posisi tidur yang tidak benar.

"Hehehe~ maaf-maaf...Sini aku pijat!" Ino menaruh ransel ungunya diatas meja dan segera memijati Sakura tanpa perasaan.

"Aduhhh! Ino berhenti! Kau kira aku ini karung beras apa yang bisa kau pukul-pukul seenaknya!" Sakura berusaha melarikan diri dari pijatan yang berupa pukulan di pundaknya.

"Masa sih?" Ino heran. "Padahal Ayah bilang pijatanku sangat enak lho."

Ngeri.

Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Paman Inoichi menikmati pijatan Ino? Paman Inoichi sudah gila kali ya? Pijatan Ino bahkan menyerupai pukulan _shanaro_ yang biasa Sakura lihat di sebuah anime.

"Cih! Kalian berdua berisik sekali!" Shikamaru yang baru datang sambil menggaruk telinganya yang hampir tuli berkat teriakan kedua gadis itu segera mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

"Pagi, Shika!" Ino menyapa Shikamaru yang malah menidurkan dirinya tanpa membalas sapaan Ino.

"Sudahlah, Ino, tidak usah kau sapa pria bosan hidup enggan mati itu!" Tunjuk Sakura pada Shikamaru.

Ino hanya menggangguk patuh. Sebuah ide tak lama terlintas di otaknya. Segera Ino membisikkan rencananya pada Sakura. Mereka berdua memasang seringai menakutkan yang pasti tidak Shikamaru lihat.

Shikamaru yang menikmati tidur nyenyaknya mulai merasakan suara bising dari bangku di depannya. Ino dan Sakura yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang segera menyetel musik aliran rock hip-hop itu dengan volume kencang sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan menggoyangkan badan mereka mencoba mengikuti irama musik yang dapat memecahkan gendang telinga. Untung sekolah masih sepi mengingat jam masih pukul 7 dan kelas dimulai pukul 8, mereka tidak perlu takut dimarahi guru karena belum ada satu guru pun yang menginjakkan kaki di Senju High School. Paling petugas kebersihan saja yang harus menahan sabar akan kelakuan dua pelajar itu.

"Berisik!" Sakura dan Ino menyeringai senang karena target mereka sudah bereaksi. Bukannya mematikan musik bising itu, mereka malah semakin asik menggoyangkan badan. Shikamaru dengan otak jeniusnya mengerti bahwa kedua perempuan itu sengaja, ia langsung menyeret kakinya keluar kelas berharap hidupnya kembali tenang.

Namun, kedua gadis yang masih tertawa penuh kemenangan kembali mengikuti Shikamaru sambil membawa HP Sakura dengan lantunan musik keras. Berusaha menghindar, Shikamaru memasuki toilet pria. Ia yakin makhluk berjenis wanita itu tidak akan berani masuk kesana. Sudah cukup Sakura dan Ino mengikutinya keliling sekolah untuk mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Ternyata, kenyataan tak seindah harapan.

Dengan cueknya, dua sahabat itu mengikuti Shikamaru masuk toilet. Sambil sesekali mengikuti lirik yang tidak jelas, mereka menunggui Shikamaru yang bersembunyi di salah-satu bilik. Jika tidak ingat kalau Shikamaru adalah seorang pria, Shikamaru pasti sudah menangis histeris dijaili oleh dua gadis itu. Lagian, Shikamaru tumben tidak berpikir dengan otak jeniusnya. Sudah tahu sekolah masih sepi, mana takut dua gadis itu masuk ke toilet pria. Jadilah Shikamaru harus bertahan sampai jam masuk tiba dan dapat kembali tidur nyenyak.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Di perempatan jalan dengan awan gelap gulita pertanda pagi buta dan jalanan yang senggang, seorang pria tinggi dengan tudung jaket hitam yang menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat sambungan seluler. Ia melirik jam tangan sekilas lalu memutuskan sambungan HP-nya, memandang jalanan yang sepi lalu berlari cepat.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Sabtu pagi seharusnya menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan bagi Ino karena ia dapat tidur sampai siang berhubung tidak ada kegiatan belajar-mengajar di hari Sabtu. Tapi pagi ini Ino malah harus semeja dengan Ayahnya yang seminggu ini ia hindari. Ino _badmood_.

"Ayo, sayang~ bukannya roti kismis itu makanan favoritmu?" Inoichi berusaha membujuk putri tunggalnya yang masih diam dan segelas susu saja yang dia minum sedaritadi.

"Ya. Tapi tidur nyenyak sampai siang adalah kegiatan favoritku!" Aku Ino dengan nada jutek. Seharusnya Ayahnya tahu bahwa Ino sedang malas-malasnya bertatap muka dengannya!

"Sopanlah sedikit, Ino! Aku ini Ayahmu!" Inoichi kesal karena putrinya itu pertamakali menjawabnya tanpa menyebutnya 'Ayah'. Sebegitu marahkah Ino terhadap dirinya?

"Salah Ayah sendiri! Sudah tahu tiap Sabtu aku selalu bangun siang! Kenapa sekarang malah mengajak makan bersama?!"

"Ino!" Inoichi geram, kenapa puterinya itu jadi marah-marah padanya? "Hah... cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Inoichi mengalah, dia harus ekstra sabar jika putrinya itu sedang dalam _mood_ buruk.

"Aku mau ke kamar saja, AYAH." Ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan. Belum sempat berdiri dari duduknya, Inoichi mengeluarkan dari mantel tidurnya sebuah tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Hawai.

"Minggu depan sudah mulai liburan musim panas, 'kan?" Inoichi tersenyum dengan maksud tersirat. "Ayah harap kita bisa berlibur bersama, nak."

Apa Ayahnya sedang menyogok Ino? Ino sih ingin-ingin saja, dia belum pernah ke Hawai sih. Tapi kalau diterima untuk apa seminggu ini ia berlaku judes pada Ayahnya? Gak ada artinya dong...

"Maaf, Ayah, tapi aku tidak bisa..." Ino menyesali penolakannya, tapi ia harus bertahan sampai akhir. Bagaimanapun Ayahnya harus meminta maaf dulu padanya dan Ino punya tugas lainnya di penjara Byakugan.

Inoichi dengan raut muka terkejut dan tak percaya menganga lebar. Putrinya, Ino, tak pernah menolak ketika mendengar Inoichi mengajaknya liburan ke destinasi terkenal sekalipun ia sedang kesal. "Sayang, kau yakin?" Inoichi masih menganga, untung air liurnya tidak membanjiri meja makan.

"I-Iya tentu saja, Ayah." Ino masih berpura-pura tidak tertarik, ia hampir mentikkan air mata saking sedihnya. Hawai, Ino ingin sekali kesana!

"Tapi kenapa, sayang? Ayah pikir kau sangat ingin kesana?"

Ino tak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Mungkin ia bisa mengelabui Ayahnya untuk pergi dari rumah itu sebulan memakai nama sahabatnya. "A-a-aku mau liburan bareng S-Sakura, Ayah." Astaga, sudah berapa kali Ino berbohong!

"Oh jadi karena itu." Inoichi bernafas lega. "Ayah kira kau tidak ingin ke Hawai karena masih marah hahah~" Ino merutuki sang Ayah yang _telmi_ minta ampun. Karena ia marah padanyalah, Ino berusaha keras menahan keinginannya untuk ke Hawai! "Jadi berapa lama kau pergi, sayang? Lalu kau mau liburan kemana?" Tanya Inoichi.

Di saat-saat inilah kemampuan ngibul Ino diperlihatkan. Agak gugup sebenarnya, tapi Ino tetap berusaha keras mengarang cerita dengan otak liciknya. "Sebulan Ayah. Tujuannya tidak akan Ino beritahu. Nanti Ayah malah buntutin Ino!"

"Astaga Ino! Sebulan itu lama sekali. Kau yakin? Dan kenapa juga Ayah membuntutimu?"

"Waktu kamping saja Ayah mengikutiku! Ino sudah besar! Teman-teman Ino bahkan menyebut Ino anak papi! Pokoknya Ayah tidak perlu tahu Ino mau kemana dan jangan berusaha mencaritahunya!" Jawab Ino dengan teriakan membahana. "Jika Ayah bertanya pada Sakura atau menyuruh orang membuntutiku maka...maka... I-Ino tidak mau lagi bicara dengan Ayah!" Ancamnya penuh keraguan.

"B-Baiklah.." Inoichi mengalah. Ia tidak mau membuat Ino kesal lagi. Apalagi sampai mogok bicara dengannya. "Tapi kau harus mengabari Ayah tiap hari. Tidak ada teman pria. Dan harus bisa jaga diri."

Syarat Inoichi begitu mudah bagi Ino. Tentu saja karena ia hanya akan tinggal di aparteme Sakura, agar lebih aman, ya Sakura sih belum tahu rencananya itu. Biarlah, toh Sakura mudah ditaklukan dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Oke!" Ino tersenyum senang. Inoichi selalu bahagia melihat putrinya tersenyum. Seminggu ini ia harus dibuat sedih dengan kemurungan putrinya. Biarlah, ia bisa membatalkan cuti liburannya dan banting-tulang untuk anaknya.

Sebulan. Hanya itu yang membuat Inoichi gundah. Apa dia bisa tidak melihat kehadiran Ino selama itu? Inoichi mengurut kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Entah Sakura harus mengeluarkan raut senang, sedih, kecewa, tolol, atau cemberut ketika menyambut sahabat pirangnya yang segera masuk ke apartemnnya membawa koper sesudah sahabat manjanya itu menceritakan alasannya. Inginnya sih membanting kepalanya sendiri ke tembok agar ia tahu apa ini mimpi atau kenyataan. Tapi ia tidak jadi. Ino, sahabat pirangnya, sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura dan langsung mencubit pipinya kencang.

"ADUHHHH AISH..." Sakura meringis merasakan daging pipinya yang berasa tercabik-cabik.

"Ini bukan mimpi, Sakura..!" Ino melepaskan cubitannya dan segera berlari menghindari amukan Sakura yang sudah terbebas dari deritanya.

"KEMARI KAU! INO!" Pipi Sakura masih perih. Itulah alasan Sakura mengejar Ino. Untuk balas dendam.

"Hahahaha enak juga mencubitmu, jidat! Weee~" Ino masi terus berlarian mengelilingi ruang tamu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sakura. Mengejek Sakura yang nampak kelelahan mengejarnya.

"Hosh aku lelah..."

"Jidat, ini bahkan belum semenit! Payah!" Ino segera duduk lalu menyeka keringatnya tanpa tahu maksud terselubung Sakura.

"Kena kau, _pig_!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura mengunci pergerakan Ino. Rupanya Sakura sengaja berpura-pura kelelahan.

"AUWWW!" Ino merasakan sakit dikedua pipi tirusnya. Sungguh bodoh jika menyangka Sakura yang jantan itu mudah capek. "AMPUNNN..."

Begitulah, dua sahabat sehidup itu saling membalas dengan cubit-cubitan sampai sore menjelang. Tidak ada kerjaan lain sepertinya...

.

"Dasar jidat! Lihat ulahmu ini!" Ino memegang pelan kedua belah pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau yang mulai, _pig_!" Sakura membalas tak mau kalah. "Lihat! Pipiku juga merah tahu!" Sakura masih berkaca di cermin kamarnya.

"Tapi cubitanku tidak sakit sepertimu!" Balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Yang benar saja! Justru kau yang semena-mena, _pig_!"

"Terserahlah..." Ino mengompresi pipinya dengan sebongkah es batu yang dilapisi kain, begitupun Sakura.

"Besok pagi aku ke bandara. Ingat ya selama kau disini jangan berani sentuh barang-barang pribadiku!" Sakura mengingatkan.

"Siap!" Ino yang mengompresi pipinya di ranjang Sakura segera bangkit saking semangatnya.

"Hah~ pokoknya aku tidak mau terlibat masalahmu, _pig_!"

"Iya, jidat..." Ino cemberut. Setelah sarapan dengan Ayahnya, Ino segera mengemasi koper membawa keperluannya selama sebulan. Ada rasa sedih ketika berpamitan pada Ayahnya. Tapi ia harus tegar. Semua yang ia lakukan adalah langkah awal untuk memenuhi egonya untuk membuat Ayahnya menyesal tidak mengabulkan permintaannya.

Dasar Ino!

"Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut..." Sakura sedih. Padahal ia dan Ino sudah merencanakan liburan ke Bali sebelumnya. Apa boleh buat, Sakura harus menghabiskan liburannya bersama Matsuri dan Rin, sepupu jauhnya.

"Tenang Ino, 'kan aku sudah bilang akan menyusul kalian kalau urusanku beres.." Ino berusaha menyenangkan Sakura. Toh sisa liburannya akan ia gunakan untuk liburan dengan Sakura dan sepupunya.

"Awas saja kalau tidak kau tepati!"

"Seperti aku suka saja menghabiskan liburanku dengan bekerja!"

"Rasakan! Awas saja kalau kau menghubungiku untuk curhat mengenai hari-harimu di Byakugan!"

"Tidak akan!" Balas Ino.

"Aku sudah menyuruh sepupuku untuk tidak cerita kalau kau tidak ikut liburan jika Ayahku bertanya." Jelas Sakura. Ia tahu betul Ayahnya dan Ayah Ino bersahabat. Mana tahu Ayahnya Ino mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan putrinya lewat Ayah Sakura.

"Makasih, jidat! Kau cantik deh~" Ino memeluk erat Sakura.

"Huh tumben-tumbennya kau bilang aku cantik..." Sakura mendengus.

"Hehehe~"

"Ingat ya, jangan sampai kau ketahuan tinggal disini! Aku gak mau ambil bagian kalau kau kena getahnya, _pig_!" Sakura kembali mengingatkan. Ia memang mengizinkan Ino tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara. Ino si pemaksa itu yang beralasan bahwa ia lebih nyaman tinggal di apartemen Sakura dan memang disitulah ia bisa tinggal dengan aman. Sakura harus rela apartemennya dibuat hancur oleh Ino sepertinya.

"Iya aku tahu, jidat!"

Mereka akhirnya tertidur di sofa setelah semalaman nonton berbagai film sambil ngemil. Sakura sepertinya lelah seharian membereskan kopernya jadi ia hanya memesan makanan cepat saji saja. Malas juga ia harus memasak makan malam untuk dua orang.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

Di pagi buta, sosok seorang pria dengan jaket hitam bertudung menunggu seseorang. Ujung rambut hitamnya saja yang terlihat karena sosoknya yang tertutupi jaket tebal itu. Orang yang ditunggu sudah datang dan menghampirinya di dalam gang sempit. Sama sepertinya, pria yang ia tunggu itu tertutupi oleh jubah hitam dan topi serta kacamata hitam, tidak tahu bisa melihat jelas atau tidak dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Mereka mengobrol singkat tanpa bersalaman terlebih dahulu. Segera pria berjaket itu menyerahkan plastik bening entah berisi apa. Tak lama, pria berjubah menerimanya dan segera pergi dari gang sempit itu disusul pria berjaket dengan arah berlawanan.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

"INO BANGUN!"

Sakura tampak kesal. Sudah berapa menit dihabiskannya hanya untuk membangunkan kerbau pemalas itu. Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi dan memasak omelet untuk sarapan mereka berdua sedangkan Ino masih asik tertidur.

"Ino kalau kau masih ingin hidup cepat bangun!" Sakura masih berdiri di dekat Ino yang dengan pulasnya tidur di sofa.

"5 menit deh, janji!" Ino bergumam tidak jelas membuat Sakura harus mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"HIYAAAA" Begitulah, Ino terkena kuncian maut Sakura dilehernya dan membuatnya hampir mati sesak nafas jika Sakura tak segera melepaskannya.

"Ohok ohok...uhuk.. gila kau.. Sakura! Kau mau membuatku mati disini?!" Ino memegangi lehernya menahan nyeri.

"Akhirnya bangun juga... cepat bersiap, aku hampir telat nih!" Sakura melanjutkan acara makannya di meja makan beberapa meter dari sofa.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, Sak."

"Lho, kenapa?" Sakura bingung.

"Kalau nanti ketemu Ayah di jalan 'kan bahaya hehe~"

"Lalu untuk apa kau tinggal disini kalau keluar pun kau takut INO!" Sakura sungguh kesal akan kelakuan Ino. Jika ia takut berpapasan dengan Ayahnya ngapain juga Ino tinggal di apartemennya. Sahabatnya itu memang aneh. Jalan pikirannya tak tertebak!

"Setidaknya 'kan persentase bertemu Ayah berkurang hehe~" Alasan Ino yang tidak logis.

"Ah terserahlah!" Sakura sudah malas menanggapi. "Kau boleh menghabiskan persedian makananku. Jangan lupa bereskan rumah ya."

"Iya, aku tahu." Ino ikut makan disamping Sakura.

"Kalau ada tetangga yang nanya bilang saja kau ini pembantuku ya haha~"

"Ihhh seenaknya! Mana ada yang percaya kalau aku pembantu, Sakura!" Ino tidak terima, lagipula dia sudah sering menginap di apartemen Sakura. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, 'kan?

"Hmmm yang paling penting jangan bikin apartemenku hancur..."

"Kau pikir aku anak kecil apa! Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan sampai membuat apartemenmu hancur, jidat?!"

"Tidak tahu sih..Tapi kau sering ceroboh! Pokoknya awas saja kalau ada barang-barangku yang rusak, bahkan jika tergores sedikit!" Ancam Sakura.

"Huh! Dasar ibu tiri!"

"Masih untung kau kuperbolehkan tinggal disini!"Sakura sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, segera ia merapikan koper-kopernya. "Ngomong-ngomong paman Inoichi memberimu uang?"

"Tentu! Banyak lagi!" Ino semangat mengingat jumlah uang di rekening barunya. "Ayah kira aku benar-benar pergi keluar negeri, jadi ia memberikan uang banyak ke rekening baruku hehe~"

"Dasar! Jangan terlalu boros ya, ingat itu!"

"Ishhh kau sudah seperti Ayah saja!" Ino meletakkan piring-piring kotor ke dalam wastafel.

"Oke aku pergi dulu ya!" Sakura menarik kedua koper ukuran sedang itu keluar apartemen, Ino mengikutinya. "Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa, aku pergi dulu. Bye~"

"Bye! Hati-hati ya! Jangan kangen!"

"Idih males banget! Jaga rumah ya, bibi!" Sakura meledek Ino.

"Dasar ibu tiri!"

Begitu Sakura menghilang di belokan lorong apartemen itu Ino segera masuk kembali ke apartemen Sakura. Rasanya jadi hampa. Jika di rumah, mungkin saat ini Ayah akan mengajaknya sarapan. Kalau tidak pasti ia tidak terlalu kesepian karena ada pelayan-pelayan yang bisa ia suruh-suruh atau jaili. Hah~ Ino kesepian. Padahal ia baru ditinggal sendiri beberapa menit.

"Lebih baik nonton TV saja deh..."

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
